Le début de la fin de…
by Muirgheal
Summary: Correspondance Harry Potter & …Non non, vous ne rêvez pas! Une suite arrive!
1. Missive sucidaire

**_Titre :_** Le début de la fin de…****

**_Auteurs :_** Eclair Ail

**_Résum : _**Correspondance Harry Potter & …

**_Disclaimer_****_ :_** hum… que dire… ben en fait c'est simple. Rien n'est à moi. Tout est à Jikaèreuh (JKR pour ceux qui ne s'en doutait pas). Enfin pour les persos, parce que sinon, pour l'histoire, c'est made-in-chez-moi.

**_ _**

**_Blabla d'Eclair :_** Bonne lecture.

¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 1 :_** Missive sucidaire

Mr le maître des potions de Poudlard,

Vous connaissez, j'en suis sûr, l'état psychologique des parents de mon camarade Neville Longdubat. Par conséquent, ma demande sera simple. Cessez d'harceler Neville lors de vos cours. Si il le faut, je vous autorise et même ordonne de vous acharner sur moi. Qui sait peut-être que toutes les heures de retenues en votre compagnie me permettra de voir une autre facette de votre personnalit !

Avec mes salutations distinguées.

Harry J. Potter, étudiant de 6ème année à Gryffondor.

Et oui chapitre super ultra court, mais c'est un début comme un autre. Si vous avez des idées farfelues et moins farfelues je peux prendre et trier…


	2. Masochiste Potter ?

**_Titre :_** Le début de la fin de…

**_Auteurs :_** Eclair Ail

**_Résum_****_ : _**Correspondance Harry Potter & …

**_Disclaimer_****_ :_** hum… que dire… ben en fait c'est simple. Rien n'est à moi. Tout est à Jikaèreuh (JKR pour ceux qui ne s'en doutait pas). Enfin pour les persos, parce que sinon, pour l'histoire, c'est made-in-chez-moi.

****

**_Blabla d'Eclair :_** Eh bien, 6 reviews pour ce très court chapitre, je ne m'y attendais franchement pas ! Merci à galaxia, Gaeriel Palpatine, Lola Reeds, onarluca, astronema et bien sur Elehyn. Vous réclamez tous(tes) un slash, soit pourquoi pas après tout, j'y pensais mais je n'osait pas. Je ne suit pas spécialement doué pour écrire alors écrire un slash !!! A vrai dire les relations que j'apprécie le plus sont Harry/Snape fils/père ou slash. Lola pour répondre à ta question, dans un premier temps on est en vacances, mais la rentrée devrait arriver vite.

Bonne lecture !

¤¤¤¤¤

**_Chapitre 2 :_** Masochiste Potter ?

Sale Gryffondork,

Ainsi, je pourrais passer mes nerfs exclusivement sur vous Potter ? Proposition, sans contestation, très intéressante, je l'avoue. Mais faut-il pour cela que vous soyez admit dans ma classe, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Même si je ne doute pas que Minerva fera pression sur moi pour que vous soyez admit…

Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, mes cours devrais être beaucoup moins fatiguant sans la présence plus que catastrophique de votre ami maladroit. Mais votre marché me semble applicable toute fois.

Seriez-vous masochiste, Potter ? C'est, il vrai, une question que je me pose de plus en plus vous savez. A mes yeux votre ''courage'' n'est que de la couardise. Elevage de dragon, course à la Pierre Philosophale, combat avec un Basilic, rendez-vous avec un criminel, affrontement avec une centaine de détraqueurs, participant au Tournois des Trois Sorciers, déclencheur de polémiques, course au ministère de la Magie, matchs de Quidditch de haute voltige à haut risque et pour finir cinq affrontement avec le Lord Noir. Sans conter le plaisir que vous avez a récolter des retenues et mêmes à en redemander ainsi que inexistant effort lors des séances d'occlumentie. Des fois je me demande si vous réfléchissez avant d'agir. Albus a beau me dire que vous n'êtes pas James, je peux vous affirmer que vous êtes aussi pathétique et arrogant que lui.

Tachez de ne pas être en retard pour votre retenue du 1er septembre, je vous attendrais à 21h30 dans ma classe où vous aurez le loisir de préparer la salle de classe pour les cours du 2.

Avec toutes les pires malédictions.

S. Rogue, magnifique et irremplaçable maître des potions de Poudlard, école où vous n'avez pas votre place Potter.

¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent. J'espère que vous aviez compris que l'énumérations des exploits de Ry n'était que de la pure admiration de la par de Rogue.

tard.

Ella Eclair Merlin (Ailé, c'est plus pratik pour voyager)


	3. La suite !

Bonjour/ Bonsoir à tou(te)s !

Je souhaitais vous annoncer une très bonne nouvelle.

La nouvelle venue sur Jack R0TTENHEART a l'intention de reprendre cette fiction en mains. Je lui ai donné quartier libre avec grand plaisir.

J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire sa suite que mon début ! (lol)

Voici le lien de son profil :

http// www. fanfiction. net /u/ 1424933/ Jack R0TTENHEART

Bonne lecture !

Muirgheal, qui vous lit toujours !


End file.
